


Windy City

by orangina



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Bryzzo, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: Anthony notices how weird Kris has been acting around him.
  (repost)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the first baseball fic I ever wrote, exactly the same as it was minus the fact that I'm posting the two original chapters together as one. I deleted it because I wasn't feeling very good about my writing, but now I've rethought it. I remembered the nice comments I got and realized that some people enjoyed it so it's going back up!
> 
> TL;DR - This is repost. If you start reading and think "wait I've already read this," you probably already have :)

Nothing was easier for Kris than falling in love with his best friend.

Kris had been on dates before, and the best way to describe them was “uncomfortable.” The whole concept of a date just seemed weird. How can you become attracted to someone you don’t know? Thinking of dates brought memories of stiff bodies, forced conversation, and wondering whether there was food in his teeth and whether he should loop his arm around his date’s waist or if that would only make things awkward.

When you fall in love with your best friend, it works the opposite way. First comes the attraction, _then_ comes that inevitable awkwardness. It just made sense. And to make things even simpler, his best friend was Anthony, who was notorious for his friendly intimacy. No one would’ve known the difference.

Until, one day, Kris did notice the difference.

Maybe not in Anthony, but in himself. He noticed that he felt warmer when Anthony hugged him, that his brain buzzed up when Anthony leaned close to talk to him, and that he shivered pleasantly when Anthony rubbed him for luck.

Soon after Kris started to notice the difference, Anthony did too.

Kris was at his locker in the clubhouse when he felt a familiar pair of hands on his waist and a head drop onto his shoulder.

“Hey,” Rizz said. “Whatcha doing?” He smacked the gum he was chewing around his mouth while he waited for an answer. Smelled like peppermint.

“Um. Arranging.” If only Rizz would stop moving his damn jaw against Kris’ cheek like that, then maybe he could come up with an actual response. “You know, just preparing. For, um. Baseball.”

_Nice conversation skills. How about, ‘just getting ready’ or ‘what’s up?’ or even just turning around for a bro hug. Right, a bro hug?_

Kris thought Rizz would laugh, which Rizz didn’t. Instead, he lowered his voice and went on as if he hadn’t even been listening:

“You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Who noticed?” Kris said abruptly.

“Me. In all seriousness, everything alright?”

When Kris didn’t answer, Rizz backed off and looked him in the eye. “I’ll come by your place tonight. We’ll talk.”

Kris felt his throat shift as he put forth a relieved smile. “Right. Okay,” he said. Rizz roughed him up a bit before he disappeared, leaving Kris alone with a stomach full of feelings.

 

*

 

Kris stopped at the store on the way home and picked up a six pack. He didn’t have a drop of alcohol in his apartment and he knew that Anthony liked to drink sometimes. He briefly debated whether or not it was weird to offer alcohol to someone when he wouldn’t be drinking any himself, but ended up buying the beer anyway.

Kris had a love-hate relationship with his apartment. On one hand, it was a much needed refuge from his public life, but on the other hand, it was quite lonely. Tonight was one of the lonely ones.

By the time Anthony arrived, it was nearing midnight. Kris had placed his phone on his chest, forgotten about it, drifted off into a semi-conscious sleep, and nearly shit himself when it vibrated. He’d already brainstormed about 37 ways to murder whoever had texted him between the time he picked it up and realized it was Rizz, whereupon all thoughts of murder disappeared.

From: Rizz - Here. Let me inside? xxx :)

The text made Kris smile. He tucked his phone in his pocket and stepped into his shoes, not bothering to pull out the back part from underneath his heel. Then he grabbed his keys and headed downstairs, swinging the key ring around his finger.

Here was another plus of falling in love with your best friend: You may act stupid and lose basic command of the English language, but at least you don’t _feel_ uncomfortable.

When Kris pushed open the door, Rizz was standing there, looking smug but also very cold. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his cheeks were flushed, and he was hopping a little bit from one foot to the other. As cute as Anthony looked like this, god, wasn’t Chicago aware of this amazing concept called ‘spring’ where it _sometimes_ wasn’t windy and freeze-your-ass-off cold?

“Apparently not, so let’s go inside, maybe?”

“Wha - oh. Yes, of course. Hi,” Kris said, feeling himself blush. Talking out loud without being aware of it? Yep, he was definitely falling hard.

Rizz grinned, and Kris stepped aside to let him in, falling into step next to him as they headed for the elevators. Rizz pressed the button and then brought his fists up to his mouth, blowing into them one by one. “It’s cold,” he stated, noticing Kris had been watching.

“Me too,” Kris replied, just to be conversational.

“I’ll warm you up.”

“Will you? How will you do that, big boy?”

Kris raised a testy eyebrow, but Rizz just winked. Kris’ heart was beating so fast when they stepped out of the elevator. His fingers felt weird and fat, and he had trouble fitting his key into the door.

“I’ll do it,” Rizz said, taking the keys impatiently from Kris and brushing his hand in the process. That definitely didn’t help at all with the whole weird and fat feeling he had going on.

Rizz shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the door. The second it was closed behind the two of them, Anthony pressed his palms flat against it, trapping Kris between him and the wood.

“So, how’re you gonna do it?” Kris asked, sensing what was about to happen but not daring to believe it.

“Like this.”

Anthony’s breath smelled like peppermint again, and - _wait, when did he get so close to my face and why is this happening?_  Oh my god, this was happening. Kris squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what would happen if he didn’t, convinced that if he were to see it then it wouldn’t really happen.

But it did happen. That was definitely a pair of lips pressed against his mouth, and they were kissing. Anthony slipped his hand onto Kris’ neck, and Kris dropped his hands lower and lower until they rested just above the curve of Anthony’s ass. It was wonderful, and Kris felt something warm and light ballooning in his chest.

The smacking sound when they broke up for air was a little obnoxious.

Anthony was breathing hard, his lips wet and swollen and as pink as his cheeks, and he rested his forehead onto Kris’ (something he wouldn’t have been able to do, given their height difference, had Kris not been slouching a bit).

“Fuck. I shouldn’t have done that,” he breathed.

The balloon in Kris’ chest popped, as if Anthony had stuck a pin right into it.

“No,” Kris said. What else was he supposed to say? “It’s okay, it was - ”

“A mistake.”

Ouch. That hurt.

And Anthony was off, headed towards the sliding door that led to the balcony.

Kris had a feeling that he shouldn’t follow him just yet.

Instead, he went into the kitchen and inspected the six pack that had been sitting on the counter, debating on whether or not to have some himself. If any time was a good time, it was now; he hadn’t begun to process what had just happened and presently wasn’t interested in processing it any time before the sun rose. He checked his phone for the time. It 12:10 in the morning. Kris was glad they had an off day tomorrow. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He’d dealt with an emotional Rizz twice before, and both those instances had lasted well into the morning.

Granted, his experience was in dealing with an emotional Rizz. He’d never dealt with an emotional Anthony. Rizz was his best friend, the guy that was impossible to dislike and who was loud and had the absolute worst sense of personal space on the planet. Anthony was the guy who Kris realized he didn’t really know.

It wasn’t long before Anthony came back inside.

“No, I’m not ready to talk. I am still being morose, but, you know. I figured out pretty quickly that I’d rather be morose inside the comfort of your home. I’ll have one of these instead,” Anthony said, taking one of the beers and twisting the cap off.

“I got them for you.”

“I know. You don’t drink. That’s why I didn’t ask before I took one.” Anthony flashed him a guiltless grin before tipping the drink back.

Kris leaned against the counter and watched Anthony’s lips and throat as he drank. “So. You wanna talk about Being Morose now?”

Anthony nodded, but kept drinking until the bottle was half empty, after which he set it down on the counter with a clink, his hand still wrapped around it. He licked his lips to get the last drops. “If you’ll drive.”

“Where?”

“Around, I guess.”

“I need a destination, Rizz.”

“Okay. Drive to the lake.”

 

*

 

Anthony finished the first beer and grabbed a second for the road. They climbed into Kris’ car, and Kris programmed his GPS to take them to the lake.

“Really?” Anthony said.

Kris lifted his hand, palm up, as if to say _what’s the problem?_

“You’ve been here for a year.”

“It’s dark,” Kris pointed out.

“Pathetic, Bryant. Absolutely pathetic,” Anthony teased him.

“Do _you_ wanna drive?”

“Nah. I wanna drink.”

Kris nodded. “Fair enough,” he said, turning his attention back to the GPS.

They drove in relative silence. Kris turned on the radio enough so that it wasn’t dead silence but low enough so that they couldn’t make it out. The only other noises were those of Anthony removing and replacing the glass bottle into the cup holder. Kris couldn’t sort of his thoughts, let alone figure out what Anthony was thinking. He had a good feeling. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he hadn’t the slightest inkling where that knowledge was coming from.

“I really don’t understand you sometimes,” Kris said after a while.

“Likewise. What’s been going on? I feel like I’ve been hugging a statue for the past two weeks.”

“I asked you first, big boy.”

“Wrong. I asked you earlier today. But I think I already know the answer. How’d you like it when I kissed you like that?”

Kris’ head swooped. “I’ll put it this way. I didn’t hate it.”

“Well, that’s something,” Anthony said. “Pull over.”

So Kris did. He was surprised to see he’d been driving along Lake Michigan for a while now, and he was also surprised to find Anthony’s hand on his knee.

“You’re my best friend,” Anthony was saying. “And that’s honestly why I thought it was a terrible idea, because you’re my best friend and I’m really glad you’re my best friend and I didn’t wanna fuck with that - ”

“But what if I wanna fuck with that?” Kris blurted out.

Anthony smirked. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“You look beautiful like this,” Anthony said, his hand crawling up Kris’ leg, his fingers looping around Kris’ belt, his fingers against Kris’ skin, damp and cold from the bottle. Kris’ stomach tightened and he pushed his head back against the seat. It wasn’t until he felt Anthony squeezing his hand and he’d opened his eyes that he realized they’d been closed. “Is this okay?” Anthony asked, his breath tickling Kris’ ear.

“Yes. Please,” Kris said, a little more desperately than he’d intended.

Anthony started to caress Kris’ hand with his thumb, his lips moving slowly down to Kris’ neck, stopping at Kris’ pulse point. “ _Ti desidero da così tanto,_ ” he muttered.

Kris had no idea what that meant, nor did he have any idea how Anthony managed to lean his seat back and climb on top of him, but he wasn’t about to complain. His cock wasn’t complaining either.

“I feel that,” Anthony said, shifting his weight so his eyes hovered directly above Kris’ eyes, and god, they were the kind of brown where you actually noticed their brown-ness instead of just passing them off as non-blue or green. “ _Sei così maledettamente bello,_ ” Anthony went on.

“It’s sexy when you speak Italian.”

Anthony’s eyes sparked up. “Want some more?”

Kris nodded.

“You’ll get more if you’re a good puppy.”

Kris was already breathing hard, and Anthony was only undoing his pants. But it happened quickly, Anthony stroking his cock and then wrapping his hand around it, Kris letting out little pants and throwing his hips up involuntary, needing more.

“Good puppy. _Voglio farti venire._ ”

Kris didn’t last long, coming hard into Anthony’s hand and crying out his name in a rasp. The next few minutes passed in a heated frenzy, Anthony making a point of sucking on his fingers one by one, withdrawing them from his mouth with a pop, and then leaning forward to poke his last finger in between Kris’ lips. “Taste yourself,” he ordered. His expression softened. “You okay?”

Kris nodded fervently. He swirled his tongue around Anthony’s finger.

“Good, because I want you to suck my dick the same way you’re sucking my finger.”

Shirts came off, skin rubbed against skin, hot and extra sensitive, and Kris sucked Anthony’s dick. He batted his eyelashes as he looked up at Anthony, pulling in his cheeks harder when Anthony’s neck started to roll back, tightening the moans that came from his mouth. Kris’ lips were already coated with sticky precum, and Anthony pulled out just in time to come all over Kris’ face and the front of his hair before collapsing on top of him.

“I fucking love you,” Anthony panted.

“You fucking love me?” Kris panted back. “Or you love fucking me?”

“A little bit of both,” Anthony said, pressing a sweaty kiss to his forehead.

 

*

 

Once body temperatures had gone back down and breathing had slowed back to normal, Anthony gave Kris his shirt to wipe off his face before putting it back on. Kris slid his own shirt back on, his hands still shaky with pleasure and nerves.

It occurred to him: he’d just sucked off his best friend. And enjoyed it.

Anthony hummed while Kris drove back. Kris asked, “you going home now or what?”

“Nah. Too tired. Getting my dick sucked is exhausting. I’ll crash at your place,” Anthony said casually, and Kris giggled.

“What did you say, by the way?”

“When?” Anthony seemed confused.

“In Italian. I didn’t know you actually spoke Italian.” Kris stopped at a light and looked over at Anthony for a moment.

“Only a bit. The useful bits, you see.”

“Of course. So what did you say? Or is it a secret?”

“As much of a secret to me as it is to you,” Anthony said, “because, honestly, I don’t remember what I said.”

“What might you have said?”

“That you’re gorgeous and I have no idea how this happened but I’m so happy that it did.”

 

*

 

Rizz took a shower first, and when he got out, Kris was on the couch. He stood in the doorway for a moment, pulling at the strings on his hoodie, waiting for some sort of invitation in an utterly un-Rizz-ish sort of fashion.

“Come here,” Kris said, patting the back of the couch next to him. Rizz came forward, collapsing across the couch and tucking his face under Kris’ chin. His hair was still wet, and Kris could smell shampoo more than he could smell Rizz, but that was okay.

“I’m tired,” Rizz stated.

“I’m glad you came,” Kris said. He drooped his arms around Rizz’s body, pulling him in tighter. Rizz was warm and heavy and at this point, Kris had absolutely no intention of getting up and showering too.

“My cum’s still all over your eyelashes and in your hair. Good look, Bryant.” He reached up slowly, ran his finger along Kris’ eyelashes, and Kris’ eyes fluttered shut. Goosebumps rose on his skin, and Rizz yawned.

“I think we’re okay,” Kris said.

“Yes, we’re okay,” Rizz answered, still yawning.

They were quiet after that. Kris tried to think about tomorrow, but it was hard when Rizz was so close to him right now. It was hard to imagine anything other than what was happening in the moment. He didn’t know how tomorrow would play out, but he had a feeling it would be okay.

Kris reached up to get the fleece blanket he kept hung over the back of the couch and threw it over the both of them, tucking in the corners as best he could. He couldn’t reach the light to switch it off, but Rizz didn’t seem to care.

“Are you asleep?” Kris asked.

“Yes. Shhh,” Rizz whispered.

The consistency of Rizz’s stomach expanding and then contracting as he fell into the slow, soft rhythm of sleep was all Kris focused on until he could focus on nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my native speaking friend Lu for help with the Italian! Approximate translations:
> 
> 1\. "I've wanted you for so long."  
> 2\. "You're so damn gorgeous."  
> 3\. "Come for me."


End file.
